Barney Hunters R
Barney Hunters R is the sequel to the original Barney Hunters, it is produced once again by Lyrick Studios and it first aired on September 29th, 2017. Plot Three years after the final battle with the HiT Circus have passed, and Hope is now an adult as an executive for Lyrick Studios in Irving at her uncle's office while studying at the University of Texas. One day, dark rains fall from the skies signaling a new threat is about to be born, when Barney, BJ and Baby Bop and rescued cousin Riff fall out of the sky to warn Hope of a new threat by a new evil front, two mysterious high school kids appear, Much more powerful than Hope. Now Hope and the four dinos must find the Barney Hunters of legend to help defeat these new enemies... Characters Hope Fujimori - Hope is now 22 and the world's youngest executive. She obviously still goes to school but runs Lyrick Studios as a double. When the Darkness Twins appear for the first time Hope is inevitably weak and can't defeat them on her own. Hope then decides to gather the five Barney Hunters of legend.... Barney - Baby Bop - BJ - Riff - the last of the four dinosaurs, He was rescued from darkness at the end of the original Barney Hunters series. Now he is getting used to his new life in the Lyrick Kingdom. Louise Chiba - a high school intern that is the first to be the Barney Hunter of Legend. Gabriella Yumehara - a girl with a gift for writing she was sent to the offices to write for a new Barney TV series. She is the second Barney Hunter of legend. Melinda Aino - The daughter of a pastry chef in town and University of Texas's very own sweets fairy Alice Kino - The mysterious loner at the University. Aika Martin - a Japanese British intern. She becomes the fifth Barney Hunter of Legend. Melanie Franz - a German exchange student who is after the other German Global Crystal, she then turns to the Barney Hunters and becomes the sixth Barney Hunter of legend. It is revealed later on in the story that she is the niece of Azalea. Episodes # Revival!! Barney Hunter Hope! # Reunion!! Welcome Home Barney! # Return! The Lyrick Kingdom! # A New Face! The Intern Louise! # Transform, Louise! The First Barney Hunter of Legend is Born! # Colorful Clothes! To Paris we Go!! # Dream on the Runway! The Barney Fashion Show! # A Young Girl's Talent! Writer Gabriella Joins In! # I Want to be a Barney Hunter Too!! Baby Bop's Passion! # Summer Never Ends! Australia de Go Go!! # The Return of the Idols!! Dorothy Hunter Emma Joins Forces! # Let's Go the Beach!! The Three Girls' Day Off # Legendary! Ice Skating on a Rink of Love! # Colorful Sweets!!! Welcome, Melinda! # Let's Mix Them Together! The Barney Hunter of Legend Melinda is Born! # You Can't Be Serious! Hope's Plagarism Plunder! # The Stormy New Semester! The Loner is my Classmate?! # Panic!! A Dark Storm Brews! # Down the Rabbit Hole! The Barney Hunter of Legend Alice is Born! # Aim to Be the Legendary Warriors! The Barney School for Legends?! # A Connection to the Past! The Childhood Farm of Wisconsin! # Doubting My Inner Self! Alice's Doubts! # Look out! The Mysterious Phantom Thief, Purple Phantom! # Spread out! The Global Crystals! # Colorful Heart! The Brazilian Global Crystal! # Tanz mit Mir, meine schatz! The German Global Crystal! # The Great Britain Strategy! The British Global Crystal! # The Mad Midnight Tea Party of Legend # A Friend? An Enemy? The Intern is Very Suspicious! # I Want to Bond with Aika! Hope's Persistence! # Eh?! The Fifth Barney Hunter of Legend is Aika?! # The Transfer Student is a German Lyrick Executive?! # Where Could it Be? The Second German Global Crystal! # What?! Melanie Becomes a Barney Hunter! # Down on Grandpa's Farm! The Canadian Global Crystal! # Training in the Farm Rhymes World! Hickety Pickety My Fine Sleepover Dream! # Throw Your Glass Against the Wall! Dancing for the Russian Global Crystal! # Sakura Blossoms in Even the Coldest Weather! The Japanese Global Crystal! # It Can't Be! The American Global Crystal is in Summersville?! # Hola Amigas! The Mexican Global Crystal! # Olè, Spain! The Spanish Global Crystal! # Let It Go! The Norwegian Global Crystal! # This is It! The Final Global Crystal! # Is This the End?! Darkness Spreads Throughout the World! # Lend Your Strength! Global Crystal Power Make-Up! # I Want to be Strong! Louise's Determination! # Through the Books of the World! The Secret of the Magic Library! # The Beginning of the End! The Darkness Tree Blossoms! # Into the Battlefield! Prelude to the Final Battle! # The Voice of my Heart! Six Hearts United as One! # Don't Give Up! The Girls Strongest Front! # Light Up your Power! The Final Battle! Sequel It was announced on August 15th 2018 that Barney Hunters was to be receiving another season, Barney Hunters Colorful Dreamer which took place immediately after the events of Barney Hunters R. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters R Category:Barney fan series Category:Barney anime